batmanandthejusticeleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (Alternate Timeline)
In an alternate timeline, the original members of the Justice League were out-matched by Darkseid and the Legion of Doom. They were killed as they fought to their last breath, but lost the war against them. The members were Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman and the Flash (Barry Allen). However, their sacrifices did not go unnoticed. Dick Grayson took the mantle of his mentor and father and became the new Batman. Wally West became the new Flash. John Stewart became the Green Lantern of Earth. Mera took over for her husband, Aquaman. Doctor Fate and Shazam became the newest protectors of the Globe. Green Arrow believed in the inspiration of the death of the Justice League and continued to fight. Dick Grayson eventually set out to find all these superheroes and formed the new Justice League. Formed to free Earth from tyrannical rule of the villains and Darkseid and bring back freedom. History Members After the death of his hero, mentor and father, Dick Grayson promised to make the world better again. He set out to find the superhumans and beings to form the new Justice League to free the world from tyrannical rule. Batman After the death of his mentor and his adoptive father, Dick Grayson became the new Batman to honor him. He set out to find the surviving heroes of the world the form the new Justice League. He became the new leader and lead the team to victory in most occasions as the Justice League fought and took down every villain that represented evil. He was a great leader towards the team. Green Lantern After the death of Hal Jordan, his best friend and partner, John Stewart took over as Earth's new guardian. John Stewart defended Earth and what was left of the universe. He joined the new Justice League to honor Hal Jordan's name. He was the co-leader of the new Justice League. He was a soldier so he was experienced with dealing with a war. He helped Batman lead the Justice League and the Resistance against Darkseid and the New World Order. Doctor Fate Being the most powerful being in the universe, Kent Nelson aka Doctor Fate knew it was the right thing to do to join the Justice League. The team needed Doctor Fate to fight Darkseid since he is the only one who can beat him. Doctor Fate was the big gun and the father of the new Justice League. Kent Nelson aka Doctor Fate helped the new Justice League to fight supernatural and mystical threats, while helping the team fight against the New World Order and eventually Darkseid. Mera After the death of her husband, Aquaman, Mera continued to rule Atlantis. She was deemed worthy by the Trident of Poseidon which made her become the Queen of Atlantis and the Ocean. She was eventually recruited by Batman, Green Lantern and Doctor Fate where she took Aquaman's place in the team. While she was Atlantean by blood, she believed in balance among both worlds. The surface and the ocean. She helped the Justice League fight against Darksied and the New World Order. The Flash After the death of his mentor, hero and somewhat big brother, Wally West - who was once Kid Flash - took the mantle of the Flash to honor his title. He became the new Flash defending Central City. He was very happy to be a part of a Justice League. The Flash became the heart and soul of the Justice League, and was the most optimistic. He helped the Justice League and the Resistance fight against Darkseid and the New World Order. He helped the Justice League a lot and always brought light to the team. Shazam Billy Batson may be a child but when he chants the magic word, "SHAZAM!" he becomes Earth's Mightiest Mortal. He had the Wisdom of Solomon, Strength of Hercules, Courage of Achilles, Power of Zeus, Stamina of Atlas and the Speed of Mercury. However, he remains as the boy scout of the group. He idolized his hero, Superman, and will do anything to help the Justice League and the Resistance free the universe from the tyranny of Darkseid and the New World Order. Green Arrow After the death of the world's mightiest heroes, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow continued to believe in a better world. He agreed to join the Justice League and the Resistance. He helped the team fight against Darkseid and the New World Order. He remained as the sarcastic yet comic relief of the team. He was happy to be a founding member of the Justice League. Green Arrow gave the Justice League distance support.